This Can't Be Happening
by Sarah Lilac Morgan
Summary: Rukia is forced into a position she soon finds she can't get out of. What will the outcome become? A broken heart, or something better all together? Bya/Rukia. CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON!
1. Selling My Soul

Yes. Another bleach fanfic. I've been reading a lot of Bya/Rukia fanfics, and I wanted to write one too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
I do however own my sisters iPod.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
None of this is real, I'm sure of it. It must be a joke. A sick and twisted joke that was being played on me, of all people, me!

It couldn't be real, not now, when I have come so close to admitting that I could have more feelings for Ichigo. It's taken me a long time, but I'm firmly sure I do love him.

I stood frozen in the ancient room, with all the Kuchiki Elders and him. _He _was standing next to me with his passive eyes staring intently into the wall behind the old man that stood in front of us.

It's not true. It's not true.

'Rukia, will you accept the proposal?' The hoarse voice broke my illusion.

It is true.

'Yes.' The quiet whisper seemed like a pledge to sell my soul. It felt the same, for that I'm sure. I fought back the dying urge to cry. Instead, I closed my eyes tightly, trying to lock them away.

'Very well then. Preparations will begin immediately. You are both dismissed.' He turned his back and I was stupid enough to open my violet eyes.

One tear escaped, which shocked me. I expected a lot more. Maybe locking them away did work.

I waited for Nii-sama to walk ahead of me. I didn't want to cry in front of him. How feeble would I feel then?

A sad smiled filled my features as we made our way to the destination we felt only normal for a moment like this.

Home. The manor. Where I would live the rest of my life, no matter what.

I was to marry Byakuya. The Elders desperately wanted an heir. I was meant to help produce it.

A small but audible laugh slipped past my lips. I couldn't tell if he even bothered to notice me. My head was low and I watched my feet walk towards a hell I didn't want to live.

I noticed quickly his image in my vision and I stopped where I was, lifting my head to inspect the sudden halt.

He didn't look at me, didn't even glance my way. I knew he was angry, upset and confused as I am. Somehow, I could always sense these things about him. Yet his motionless features did not point to any emotion in particular.

I watched his face carefully, trying to read anything.

'I'm going to my office, in the barracks.'His cold voice informed me, then his cold figure vanished.

I sighed to myself, staring at the toe of my shoe.

'This is going to be a long life.' I groaned and continued to the manor.

It took much attention and devotion for me to even reflect on the weather today. Normally, I noticed the weather first thing. It was strange I hadn't today.

Even sitting at the window seat, in one of the many lounges, my favorite lounge, I focused intently out the window, forcing myself to notice the useless and depressing fact.

It was sunny.

I never liked the sun. I couldn't understand the reason, but rain always seemed more appealing.

What I would do right now to just see a drop of moister that wasn't overflowing and blocking my sight.

I couldn't sell my soul. That I have already done.

As I concentrated thoroughly on the glass of the window and not the image outside, I suddenly was happy I had today off. I wouldn't have been able to hold my tears back for to much longer.

What was I going to tell Captain Joshiro? What was I going to tell Ichigo? The man I not so long ago confessed my love too. If only I had the chance to tell him. If only I had said no.

Of course, if I had said no, I would have been ridiculed by the Elders for not feeling honored and all that other noble crap their always on about.

As I took my next breath, an appetizing smell filled my senses. Dinner.

Which meant Byakuya would be home soon. This dinner could be fun.

I must have been here for hours, sitting at the window, watching my life I could have lived flash past my eyes. The chef never cooked dinner before or after six o'clock, and the meeting with the Elders was just after lunch. I remember because I had lunch with Ichigo.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I stood and wiped away the tears on my already damp sleeve.

Fun was absolutely, undoubtedly not the word to explain the torture I felt during dinner.

Everything was silent, but not the normal silent that always seemed to occur during meals. This silence was morbid, cold...empty.

I had to end it. We sat at the table as the chef cleaned up our plates. It took a lot of courage, but I finally managed it.

'Nii-sam-'

'Don't call me that.' He cut me off. His comment sounded like a snap.

I was about to open my mouth to object but he continued, not even looking my way.

'If we are to be married, Nii-sama is an inappropriate name.' His careless statement fixed my expression.

Why would I overreact like I had. He didn't snap at me.

'Oh.' I breathed, to stunned by his obvious logic. 'Byakuya...' It felt strange, but I should get used to it.

'How was your day?' It was a stupid question and I expected him to pass it off like he usually does.

'Horrid.'He stood abruptly and walked out of the room.

I would have done the same soon enough. I just didn't know where to go.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's a small chapter, I know. I'll write a larger chapter two if you guys love it so much : D Review please. And I'll update sooner.

Really sorry about spelling to. I wrote this on notepad because the computer I'm on doesn't have word.

Dippy Murr.


	2. Sunny Weather

I'm sorry that I haven't updated as fast as I would have liked. I'm sorry to the small group of fans that have read my story. Thanks : ) I didn't mention last chapter, but I'm writing this on a very poor program and my spelling is often wrong. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own my new timetable

This is dedicated to Mindy. Who has been suffering withdrawal symptoms from my none up dating.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Byakuya- POV)

Why couldn't I finish this paperwork? No matter where I went in the house, paperwork, which was extremely important, was always at the back of my head.

But she was always there. No matter how much I tried, she was what came before paperwork, for that, I was furious. How dare she interrupt my train of thought. It was outrageous, inconsiderate and down right rude.

I left the dinning room with only one emotion, one I couldn't afford to let anyone see. The one that made my carefully constructed mask crack in the one way I thought impossible.

Fear.

I left quickly to my office in the manor. I would have liked to go to the barracks to finish paper work, though I figured if my emotions weren't in check it would be safer to stay in this now, over crowded house.

I listened carefully to the hush sounds of the large manor in which I live in. I couldn't concentrate on any work that had to be done.

This is going to be difficult.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Rukia- POV)

I woke to the early mourning sun with a large groan and turned to smother my face in the pillows.

The light was to bright. It was confusing. I was content to just fall back into beautiful, peaceful,  
undisturbed unconsciousness, but it was obvious the day had better plans.

I sat up the right way around and covered my body with the warm quilt covers. The three sharp knocks on the door quickly became evidence to my already bad day.

'Come in.' I called. I quickly looked out the window, it didn't prove the time to me. If it was still early mourning, who would be knocking on my door?

The small fragile figure walked in through the door. I would be lying if I didn't say I was surprised.

'Hello, Rukia.' Mo mo's small voice barely reached my ears. She clung onto the door as if her life depended on it.

The first, and probably last for the day, smile graced my face as I jumped up from under the covers and rushed over to Mo mo.

'Mo mo! I'm so happy to see you!' Maybe I was a bit to happy, from the past day, I'd be happy with the smallest thing of enjoyment.

We embraced in a small hug, then I pulled her over towards my bed so we could sit.

'It's nice to see you to Rukia.' She smiled now, though she still sounded hesitant.

'Why are you here so early?' I asked now curious.

'Well,' She was hesitant. Her pause was confirmation.

'Mo mo, is everything alright?'I cocked my head to the side trying to analyze anything I could read on her face that wasn't looking at me anymore.

From the small look I got, she looked distant, like this conversation didn't even exist.

'Mo-'

'I wanted to see you, that's all.' She said, ashamed.

My eyebrows furrowed in the slightest. Mo mo was definitely acting out of character.

I looked back out the window and groaned silently to myself. Then, I had an idea.

'Mo mo, how would you like to have breakfast with me?' Her head quickly turned to me with a grin and her eyes seemed to gleam at me for the first time for the day..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The truth is, I used Mo mo. Even though she was obviously upset for some unknown reason, one that I would probably not find out for a long time, I used her. To get out of sitting in the same room as my bro- Byakuya.

Mo mo seemed oblivious to this fact, actually she was much brighter than she had been before. She chattered away like nothing was wrong. I was slightly aware of this at the time but I was more alert with my surroundings.

The chef mentioned that Byakuya hadn't eaten breakfast yet, which was weird for him to not be on time, and he didn't know where he was.

I was jumpy all breakfast, and when Mo mo asked me what was wrong, I simply said I had a bad dream. That was a lie. I had a very peaceful night, considering yesterday. No dreams, no nightmares in sight.

I was walking in the seriously bright outdoors towards the thirteenth barracks. It didn't matter how jumpy I was, I had to tough it up now.

I was about to admit to myself that telling someone about it might be a good idea, but I dodged it with success.

Captain Joshiro was bound to pick it out of me. His concerns for me were not necessary, I told him thousands of times before, nevertheless, he keeps doing it.

I'm not even his lieutenant! He keeps asking me to be but I never accept. It's so annoying when he defends and looks after me like I was. Kaien was the lieutenant, and to me, he always will be. I'm not going to be the one who replaces him, not when I was the reason for his death.

I rubbed at my head while I entered the barracks. It must be the sun, it's affecting my behavior, that's all.

'Hey, Rukia.' I looked up to see the very man I was just thinking about appear. His smile matched the one in my minds eye.

I was rather surprised to see him up and around, the last time I saw him, he was pretty bad. Captain Unohana was even called in to check up on him.

'Oh, hello, Captain.' I smiled the slightest. That's number two.

'I was just going out for a walk in this wonderful weather. Would you like to join me?' Captain Joshiro reached me.

I cringed from the idea. I think I've had enough sun for one day.

'Sorry, Captain, but I'm going to go finish some of that paperwork. I would have loved to, but duty calls.' I wanted to be polite. No one else had to know my hatred for the weather, and why should I put my captains spirits down just because I'm moody?

'You don't have to, Rukia. It's a beautiful day, enjoy it while it lasts.' He tried persuade me further.

'I really have to get it done.' I made up another excuse, desperate for any lie to work.

'I'm the captain. I can order you to enjoy the day....' He threatened with a teasing smile.

My eyes widened at the sudden reality. 'You wouldn't do that?' My silent voice questioned.

A sly grin etched his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Turns out, he could.

As Captain Joshiro walked around the barracks replying to the happy greetings he received with his own smile, I slouched and slowly followed behind reluctantly.

Of course, Captain Joshiro was oblivious to the gray cloud that hung over my head the entire walk.  
I was lucky he only turned to look at me once we were back inside.

My mood definitely lifted when I walked into the nice and cold corridors of the thirteenth barracks.  
I began to walk towards the squads kitchen, but paused as I felt someones hand land on my shoulder.

'Shouldn't you be finishing that paper work, Rukia?' My captain's words sent me into the same mood I had just lost.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So...What do you think? Please review. I hate it knowing that people are just reading my story. It doesn't help me to know what to improve on and what you guys like. Just take two minuets. Please.

I wrote that little bit of Byakuya's POV because I felt he needed to have his say : )

Dippy Murr.


	3. Garden Picnic

Sorry for not updating quicker. The bush fires are getting worse here and the power keeps going down.  
It's all a big mess at the moment. I'll try and make this chapter longer to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
But I do own my hair brush. It's pink XD ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I love swirly chairs. They're so much fun. It's giving me the only entertainment in this boring, drab room with nothing else to do other than paperwork.

I've been coming up with reasons to dodge it. Spending time spinning around on my swirly chair, eating tacos, and even singing random songs Ichigo had gotten me addicted to in my head.

My head dropped and the chair slowly swung to a stop.

What was I going to do about Ichigo? What was I going to tell him?

"Hello Ichigo, I'm in love with you, but I'm going to marry Byakuya instead.' I tested the sentence out loud.

Yeah! That's really going to go well. My sarcastic inner voice replied.

Maybe I won't have to tell him. I haven't been assigned to a mission in the World of the Living, maybe I could avoid him until this whole disaster was over.

That would be a perfect plan, if I didn't have to, in the mean time, give the Kuchiki Elders an heir.

How was I going to convince anyone that I was simply gaining weight, not that I was pregnant?

My life is so messed up right now, I have no idea what to do.

I stared aimlessly out the window to the small garden. Happy birds chirped at each other and little goldfish swam merrily in the little pond.

My gloom and depression didn't suit that picture. Not in one way at all.

I felt some moister make its way down my cheeks. I gasped and reached up to inspect the sudden down pour, it took me a while to actually realize I was crying.

I let them fall freely now, not caring. My door was closed, no one could hear my silent sobbing. It was easier to cry here, in the barracks, other then at home, where he could show up at any moment.

I wish I told Mo mo why I was so jumpy, just so I would have someone to talk to. Just one person,  
that's all I need.

I could trust Mo mo, and she has never judged me before, and we both help each other. So why didn't I tell her? Why didn't I trust her when I knew I really wanted to talk to someone?

By now, my sleeves were drenched by my tears that had weakened me, and brought up so many questions.

Could I talk to Byakuya? Without feeling nervous and small?

I could just picture what it would be like, to be married to him. We would never speak or see each other, never stand in the same room other than the time we share the two words that would seal our fates and the moment we share, together as one.

If only Hisana were here. Then I wouldn't be put in this mess. I knew she truly loved him. Marriage should never be taken so lightly like it is in my case. Hisana was perfect for Byakuya, not me.

If my head could bury itself any deeper into my arms, then it did just then.

I would never be perfect for the man I was to marry. Ever.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat sobbing for a while longer. I didn't bother with the time, if I was late to lunch, or dinner, it would be a good thing.

I couldn't believe myself, that I would stoop this low just because I was stuck in a situation I couldn't get out of. A situation I didn't want to be stuck in.

Crying seemed to be the only thing I did during my free time. I never used to cry. It was so unlike me.

If only it rained, that would make my day better. The sun was never my favorite and it couldn't match me just like the small garden couldn't.

It made me feel out of place. Just one drop, that's all I was sure I needed.

A sharp knock on the door made me jump and fall off my chair.

'Come in.' I groaned, half trying to rub at the sore parts, the other half trying to get rid of any evidence of what just happened.

I was behind my desk, so I couldn't tell who just walked in. I almost jumped out of my skin when I realized that it could be the man I wanted to avoid, either one of them.

'Rukia?' The puzzled tone proved that my concerns were only silly superstitions. 'What are you doing on the floor?'

I jumped up from behind the desk happy, for the third time today, to hear a familiar voice.

'Oh, hi Renji.' One hand was keeping me up straight, with the other still trying to cure the bumps.

'I think I was asleep and your knock on the door must have startled me.' I made up an excuse. Another to add to the list.

My best friend would forgive me, wouldn't he?

'Geez, I'm sorry Rukia, if I knew you were slacking off, I wouldn't have disturbed ya.' He was playfully teasing me. That was what I needed, and the smile confirmed it.

'Thanks, Renji.' Byakuya probably hasn't told him yet.

He most likely wouldn't, he'd figure it was his business and no one else.

'So, what are you doing here?' I asked, suddenly curious.

'I came here to tell ya something.' Renji paused for some time.

I gave him a questioning look, as if to tell him to go on.

Renji wondered around the room, completely ignoring me for a moment. Could Byakuya have told him?

I quickly wiped the horrified expression away with a pitiful smile. As long as Renji doesn't concentrate on my face for a long period of time, he wont notice the shabby job.

'You came here to tell me what, Renji?' My voice almost broke, from the fear I guess, but I fought hard and kept it at the right level.

'We've got another mission in the World of the Living.' He stated cheerfully staring out the same window which sent me into tears not to long ago.

My heart skipped a beat, almost two.

But I was meant to avoid Ichigo. The fear printed itself all over my face, but Renji was still preoccupied with the garden window.

I stared at the floor, thinking of different ways I could get out of this, while trying to calm my racing heart.

I would never be able to face Ichigo the way I am now, not without blurting my guts out to him.

I almost smiled. He always seemed to be able to do that to me.

'Who gave you the order?' I choked out.

Renji must have really been into that garden, because he didn't notice.

'Captain Kuchiki did. He just came back from the Captains meeting. Apparently there's been an increase of Hollow activity there. It's been decided that you and me get to go kick some Hollow ass.'

Renji turned around quickly with a goofy smile. It shocked me, and my reflexes told me to smile back.

'Hollow ass, hey?' I asked nowhere near as cheerful as Renji had been.

'It's been ages since we've been assigned to a mission together. Aren't you excited, Rukia?'

It's times like these I was glad Renji was easy to distract.

'Sure I am, Renji.'

'Were leaving tomorrow, after breakfast.' He stated as he headed towards the door.

I turned to him, stunned that I had three more possible meals in the same room as Byakuya.

I reached my arm out after him but he disappeared before I could argue.

Why was everything turning out so horribly?

I fell to the floor, confused and helpless. Who ever walked past the door could see me plain as day, but the expression I wore wouldn't tip them to any mood I was experiencing.

And it was because of that reason why I didn't get up and close the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I quickly recovered from the shocking news Renji had gladly given me, and found Mo mo in one of her barracks gardens.

This time, the joyful area didn't reduce me to tears, probably because this time I had a meaning for being here.

I was going to use Mo mo again. I felt like a hypocrite doing this to Mo mo. She clearly had her own reasons for feeling the way she was, but I was still content to use her to get away from my own silly fears.

'Hey Mo mo.' I waved towards her as she turned to figure out who called her name.

She looked surprised to see me, but happy as well.

'Hello, Rukia.' Mo mo replied. At least her smile wasn't forced.

Once I reached her, I quickly figured out what she was doing.

Mo mo was gardening.

What ever makes her happy. She seemed better then she had this mourning. Perhaps if I tried gardening.

I thought back to the incident before, and that idea left as quick as it came.

'Looks like your having fun.' I tried to sound happy, and strange enough, I did.

'Yeah...I like gardening. Toshiro says I have a real talent...' Mo mo's happy tone trailed off, but I didn't take much notice.

'What brings you here, Rukia?' She asked after a silent moment passed, consisting of Mo mo's gardening and my watching her.

'I came to ask you whether you wanted to come back to squad thirteens barracks and have a picnic with me.'

I came up with the idea on the way here. I was pretty sure Mo mo would never say no to a picnic. It seemed like a master plan to me.

Mo mo's face lightened with a smile as she turned away from her gardening to face me.

'I would love to come to a picnic with you.' She dropped the tools and gloves, and stood up wiping away the dirt on her uniform.

She suddenly turned to me, and I jumped from the movement.

'Oh, sorry Rukia. I forgot about your dream.' Mo mo said apologetically.

'It's alright, Mo mo. What were you about to say?' I asked truly curious.

'Well, I was thinking...maybe we should invite Rangiku, Nanao and Nemu as well.' A new smile graced her features.

'That's a wonderful idea.' I agreed. Surrounded by my best girl friends in Soul Society sounds like a great idea.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We rounded up the team and headed towards the barracks to the thirteenth squad. Once we arrived to one of the bigger gardens with our basket of food, we soon gained two more to our party.

Captain Joshiro and Captain Kyoraku figured out our plan, and they decided that they simply couldn't miss such a gathering.

I knew I would be able to enjoy this. With these people here, Byakuya wouldn't pop up out of nowhere. He didn't like any of the people I was with, which gave me a free meal to spend with my friends.

It was a pleasant feeling. Actually being able to enjoy a small period of time without bubbles of fear reappearing at any sharp movement.

It was nice.

The two captains sat in wooden folding chairs just next to the picnic blanket. The girls sitting on the blanket, Rangiku, being the closest to the Sake.

Captain Kyoraku was busily teasing Nanao, Captain Joshiro watching the happy scene which looked as if it was from a movie, take place before his eyes.

Mo mo and Nemu sat and talked silently between each other, and Rangiku drowned herself in the bottles of Sake which happened to mysteriously appear in the basket.

Me. I did the same thing as my captain. Watched happily from the side lines. Occasionally joining into conversation.

One meal down. Two to go.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 is up.  
YAY!

It's a little bit longer. Sorry.  
Thanks for reviews. Keep up the good work people. More reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I tend to write more. Tee hee XD

Next chapter MIGHT be a filler chapter. And depending on school, and reviews might come in two days!

Dippy Murr.


	4. Midnight Stroll

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this. I'm really sorry guys.**

**But, I promise, if all you show your love and give reviews I will give you chapter 5 in three days :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do own my imaginary friend Bob. Face it, you all want him.**

_____________________________________________

_~This is where we have to stand~_

_______________________________________________

I knew it was going to come. 6 o'clock. It didn't matter how much I stared at the clock, it never slowed down. I thought a watched pot never boils? And I guess I couldn't sit in my office for ever. Someone was going to notice I was still here. Squad 13 was notorious for their early nights, and I was close to breaking one of the unwritten laws of the Squad.

And I quote: "Staying at the barracks pass 6 o'clock is a big NO NO". What would I say to Sentaro and Kiyone if I did break it? Do they even remember making that law? They were drunk at the time, so I doubt that. But would they still feel as if I betrayed them?

I had spent the past hours contemplating my own actions on many subjects, which is what lead me to stay locked up in this small boxed room. However, now I'm worried if I stayed in here any longer would bring any questioning glances. I definitely didn't want anyone else to suffer along side me.

The fact that I had used my friends, and I was more willing to use them in the future, just to stay away from Byakuya, made me feel like a monster. I always treasured my friendships, but now I'm treating them like trash. If I had anymore of a reason to hate myself at this moment, I knew that I deserved it. I just finished serving it up on a silver platter.

Is there any hope for me, yet?

On the bright side, I get to see Ichigo tomorrow. That gorgeous orange haired strawberry would manage to make me smile. He had it in him. It never matter what he did, just being around him caused me to smile. I felt safe with him, even though I am more than capable of looking after myself!

I let a sigh fill the silence of the room. I loved how he always felt he had to protect me. It's something I know I'll miss.

I bit my bottom lip and my eyes shut tight. I felt them coming this time. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I promised.

One tear escaped as I sat alone in the dark. And I swore it would be the last one. Until I had to say goodbye to the man I love.

I walked in the front door of the manor with the same gloomy expression I'd worn all day, and looking at the closest clock, I notice I was late for dinner. He'd get angry over that, and he wouldn't fail to let me no of his disappointment, even if it seemed like he went in for constant botox treatments.

My feet dragged me up the stairs as fast as they could manage, to the second floor, where my bedroom waited for me. It was the first door to the right. Quick and easy to reach, yet, when I reached the last step I was stop by a voice calling my name from the bottom.

I turned reluctantly, and looked straight into his icy blue eyes. I felt like we both wore the same expression. Great, does this mean I'm going to end up like him after this whole fiasco is over?

'Your late for dinner.'

'I'm not hungry.' I didn't care what he thought of me as the hushed words left my lips with no effort at all. All the life had left me. Almost like I had to much going on in the day.

The silence returned for at least a minute. I wanted him to say something, anything. But when it never came, I knew it was a hopeless case. 'I'm going to bed now, goodnight.' At least I didn't feel guilty about lying this time.

I knew what I was going to do. I was going to sit up, all night, thinking of what I was going to say to Ichigo. Try to make things easy between us. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to be friends after all.

As I turned away from my future husband, I didn't bother waiting for his reply. Normally I would receive a nod, or just a simply sound of recognition. I just couldn't take his cold attitude any longer. And if push comes to shove, I'll ignore him like this for the rest of my life.

_I saw his face. I touched his hair. It all felt so real, we felt so real._

_Sitting alone in a beautiful park. Just the two of us, in the twilight, together. Just the way I imagined it a thousand times over. It never mattered how many times I dreamed the same dream, it always felt like a fairytale._

_The handsome prince, the damsel in distress, and the fairytale ending we both deserved. Instead this time around, the handsome prince failed in his attempts to rescue the damsel. He periled in a gruesome battle against foe, and the damsel in distress, me, soon came to suffer the same fate in_ _execution._

My body shot up like a bullet as sweat trickled its way down along my spine. I breathed heavily trying to make sense of what had just happened.

My prince charming had failed.

My heart continued to dance wildly in my chest.

The damsel was never saved.

One hand lay over my heart, the other wiped away the sweat across my brow. Taking in a few, long, deep breaths, my heart began to reach its normal pace. Deeming myself alright to stand, I pulled the covers away from me, revealing my naked figure apart from my underwear and bra.

I silently walked over to my adjoined bathroom and turned on the taps cold water. My hands rested on the edge of the bench, my head slouched with my eyes closed. The running water was soothing, it normally helped when ever I had a nightmare. I'm glad this fact hadn't change along with a lot of other things lately.

My head gradually became level, and I studied the woman in the reflection staring back at me. Her raven hair was ruffled, an obvious sign of a restless night, and under her violet eyes were now black smudges.

Looking away, I sighed. Could anything get any worse? I brushed my palms through my hair, thinking of another alternative other than sleeping. In someway, that dream was daunting and running away was the only way out of it.

Apparently, it was meant to be warm out tonight. No wonder I had been sweating like a pig. I turned off the water tap, wrapped my night gown around my body and made my way out of the house and into the lush gardens that accompanied the charming looking manor.

I enjoyed spending time out here. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I had missed the particular bonus in the last two days. It always seemed perfect whenever I came out here, rain or shine. But this night, the moon cast an enchanting glow among the different plants, flowers and trees.

It was beautiful. And I knew now that this would be the plus in this whole situation. I remembered a small lake in an area of the gardens. I had found it when I had first moved to the Kuchiki manor, and I wanted to find it again.

I set out on bare feet, searching for the mysterious lakes whereabouts in the middle of the warm night. The Kuchiki manor's grounds was large, but that was to be expected for one of the four most noble families of Soul Society. And the ancient Kuchiki's each adding their own new garden each lifetime by their own hands, was a beautiful thought.

To bad I was hopeless at gardening. My silent chuckle filled the night air as I walked feeling as happier than I had been in the past events. Would it be so bad if I did stay her forever? I pushed those questioning thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to ruin this moment, with the petty situations I faced in life.

I wanted to feel like me again, and I was finally getting that chance.

I wasn't sure how long I had walked for, or how far away from the manor I had traveled, even though I thought I should have at least kept track, I finally felt cool, calm water wash across my feet.

I laughed at myself again, feeling like such a freak for rejoicing in the simple moment I had come by because of sheer luck. And the smile that curved my lips was genuine. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, taking in the pleasure of this simple moment, that nobody could steal from me.

_______________________________________

**A/N: Chapter Four is now up!**

**It's not as long as Chapter 3, but this is only a filler. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's a bit depressing, I was stuck listening to depressing songs as I wrote this.**

**I'm also I bit disappointed with how this chapter came out, but forgive.**

**And not to beg or anything but.... PUSH THE FREAKIN GREEN BUTTON!!! Please : D**

**Because you know you want to, and it will only take a few seconds to make me happy, and to bring chapter 5 to you faster.**

**Dippy Murr**


	5. Testosterone and Ice Cream

**A/N: I did promise I would get you guys Chapter Five in a few days. But I'm a bit disappointed with the reviews, I've only received 2 for the last chapter. Come on guys, I'm getting over 1400 hits and favorite/alert story, but I only have 11 reviews. I don't mean to beg, but it helps a lot to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of the characters.**

**But I do own a copy of Kingdom Hearts II.**

**_____________________________________**

_~ And when it rains, will you always run away? ~_

**______________________________________**

(-Byakuya POV-)

It was common for me to take night walks in the garden. It has become more frequent recently as a result of my restless nights. I respected the Kuchiki elders, which is what lead me to agreeing to such a ridiculous proposal. I was taught never to regret my decisions, however, I had noticed a change in Rukia, and I felt partially responsible.

I cherished the small moments I spent in the Kuchiki gardens, it was very peaceful and it often calmed my nerves. Except for this particularly warm night. Hearing the soft footsteps of a fragile figure caught my attention, and glancing through my peripheral vision, I identified the silhouette through the trees, to belong to the only female resident of the Kuchiki household.

Rukia.

She created the impression that she wasn't taking note of her surroundings and hadn't noticed me at all – if the woman ended her evening stroll getting lost, it was her own problem and none of my own. I kept walking forward, ignoring the interruption, towards the destination I had in mind the instant I had stepped outside.

The small lake was located in the far east corner of the manor's grounds, surrounded by woods with a small opening to allow people to walk through. I lazily took my time to reach the spot, I wasn't inclined to returned to the house to face the new challenges ahead of me. Though I was never one to run away, the obligation I was pushed in managed to change certain aspects of myself.

I reached the waters edge, watched as the calm water pulled in and out of the shore with scrutinizing eyes. I observed the irregular grooves in the sand, shaped like small footprints, leading towards the water. Turning, I frowned and sighed, resulting in a small cloud of mist to evaporate into the air as the night was beginning to cool.

Sitting against a tree, only a few feet away, was Rukia, eyes closed and sleeping. The woman amazed me as I studied, what I assumed, was an uncomfortable position to have fallen asleep in. As I leisurely made my way towards her unconscious form, my eyes began to study her peaceful expression, the disorganized hair she had willfully avoided brushing and how her body began to shake as the cold air blew in her direction.

Feeling as it was my obligation, I carefully picked Rukia up into my arms, bridal style, and started back towards the manor. The entire time, keeping her tight against my chest to keep her warm.

___________________________________________

(-Rukia POV-)

I wasn't sure whether it was because of nerves or just the constant displeasure of the sunny weather that woke me the next morning. I also considered the fact that I was back in my room, other than out by the the lake where I distinctively remember falling asleep. Pushing that mystery aside, I had other problems to trouble myself with.

To make it worse, it was male problems.

I would never regard myself as a testosterone expert, however, I knew perfectly well what males and their ways could do to the female mind.

Utterly screw things up! And being placed in a situation like this, only called for one thing. This special object was used in the typical "day after" scenario, the "it's not me, it's you", and of course, my absolute favorite: the "I love you but I'm going to get married and have babies with someone else" scenario.

You guessed it, ice cream. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner. Pulling the covers away, I rushed off to the bathroom and let the bathtub fill up with steaming hot water. Adjusting the temperature to just the right heat, I left my room quickly and made my way down the staircase in an orderly fashion.

If I did this right, I could manage to not be seen and sneak ice cream for breakfast before I leave.

There are two doors to the kitchen, one outside, the other adjoined to the dinning room. Taking a right I managed to find myself outside again, and without a moment to spare, I ran towards the door. If I was timing myself right, I had about 5 minutes until the water in the tub overflowed.

Before opening the door, I gave a quick inspection through the window and declared it clear of any witnesses of my little snatch and dash episode. I opened it quietly, peaking once more left and right. Looking at the clock I was down to four minutes.

I tip toed towards the large freezer. Once opened, the first item on the top self was my favorite ice cream, Cookies & Cream, I couldn't help the frown when I realized how short I was compared to the bloody kitchen appliance, it was just my luck.

Holding the door open with my hip, my arms stretched and I stood on the very tip of my toes, but I was still to short.

Damn whose ever genes made me short!

I wiggled my fingers, yet all they accomplished was receiving the cold tingly feeling. My brows knotted together, with my hands rested on my hips, I gave out an annoyed groan and stared lasers down through the black and white tiled floor.

Sensing the presence behind me, my eye opened wide with shock. Could I have been caught so easily. Glancing back at the top self two strong, lean hands reached with no effort at all, and placed the tub down into my awaiting arms.

The arms around me disappeared and I bent my head back to study the owner's face. It was cold, as would be expected, but as I looked into his deep blue eyes I noticed something else, something close to guilt.

'T-thank you, Byakuya.' I stammered. What was he doing in here anyway? He never entered the kitchen. I turned around and now faced him as he took some few steps back. I lowered my head, looking like the child that was caught opening her Christmas presents early.

'What could you possible want with desert so early in the morning?' His eyes watched me carefully, giving me the urge to drop the food and bolt.

I didn't, knowing I had to get used to our confrontations.

'I, I-ah, wanted to have some, before I leave, for the World of the Living that is.' My miserable excuse got me nowhere, I could have at least sounded a bit more honest than I had.

When the silent wave washed over us once more, I suddenly remembered the time. 'I left the bath water running.'

He nodded and disappeared, I left for my room shortly after, just waiting until I got to eat ice cream in a relaxing bath.

____________________________________________________

(-Byakuya POV-)

Sitting in one of the many lounges in the manor, sipping a lukewarm cup of tea and reading the days newspaper, I enjoyed the silent morning waiting for breakfast to be served in the grand dining room glancing here and now out the sunny window into the garden I had watch grow since birth.

I was surprised to feel my lips twitch as I watched Rukia sprint pass the window with a determined expression. I stood, and glided my way towards her spiritual pressure, which was now in the kitchen.

With curiosity, I hid my own spiritual pressure and peaked through the open door adjoined to the dining room. I watched as she attempted to reach her favorite desert, which resided on the top self of the freezer, and couldn't help the small smile falter my mask.

She struggled even further, and then I gave in. I had heard, unwilling, from the lieutenant of the 10th squad, that ice cream was usual the cure to every womans problems. Last night, I had realized that Rukia is going through some problems, and despite my rules of no desert before supper, I walked up behind her and helped her reach her goal.

'T-thank you, Byakuya.' She stammered, looking guilty as well as I.

'What could you possible want with desert so early in the morning?' I couldn't help my curiosity even now. I never noticed Hisana eating ice cream. What exactly were the reasons for a woman to turn to ice cream for comfort?

She babbled some excuse, that I didn't care to decode. Women could be so difficult at times. I nodded in response and shunpoed back to the lounge where I continued to enjoy my now cold cup of tea and newspaper.

_________________________________________________________

(-Rukia POV-)

I reminded myself that everything would be alright. That I would live through this ugly day, which was bound to happen, and move on with my life. Even if I didn't want it to.

Renji gave me a sidelong look as we both waited for the gate to open. He looked excited, for the same reason I looked depressed for. We were both going to hang out at Ichigo's for the portion of the day.

'Oi! Rukia! I'm talking to ya!' Renji pulled me out of my thoughts the only way he knew how. I turned to him with an apologetic look and asked him to repeat.

'Boy,' he scratched his head, deciding on what to say. 'You sure haven't been ya'self lately. You sure your okay?'

I laughed sheepishly, attempting to sound honest. 'Renji, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay?' I practically yelled it.

'Meh, I don't know,'

Neither do I.

'I mean, Sentaro did tell me you were at the barracks late last night. And _everyone _knows how lazy you squad 13's are.' He smirked.

The tick mark didn't take it's time appearing on my head. 'What did you say!?' I waved my fist in his direction. Only members of squad 13 were aloud to call themselves lazy, it was apart of our pride and joy.

'I'm not lazy! If anyone here is lazy it oughta be you!' My voice boomed, and Renji retaliated with an evil glare.

'What makes you think _I'm _lazy!? I work my ass off everyday! Nine to five, baby, thats how I roll.' Renji retorted, feeling proud.

'Yeah! Well from six to eight your drinking sake like your life as a goldfish depends on it!'

Our brows connected out of pure anger as we each gave our best shot at an evil glare to the other.

'Oh yeah?' Renji angrily whispered a challenge to me.

'Yeah.' I challenged back.

'So, uh, gates open now,' the guard at the gate sheepishly called, beckoning for us to stop.

Jumping back from each other simultaneously we shared the same evil stare as we walked through the gate to the World of the Living.

I only had one thought in mind: Stupid testosterone...

**_______________________________________**

**A/N: Well, thats it for the fillers, I tried my hand at some comedy, I don't think I did a very good job. And there was also a tiny bit of Bya/Ruki in there for all you fans.**

**Remember to leave your reviews, or next time I will take longer to update. Lots of reviews = earlier chapters. Thank you to everyone who has been loyally reviewing so far. I love you guys : D**

**Dippy Murr**


	6. You Can't Say I Didn't Warn You

**A/N: Wow, I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been busy with a lot of other stuff, forgive me? Anyhow, during my time away, I've come up with great ideas for the plot of the story, and don't worry, you wont be disappointed =D**

**I would like to thank –that few-- reviewers from Chapter 5, you deserve a jar of choc chip cookies for that XD**

**Remember to review please =D And without disturbances, here is Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, however, I own some wicked kick-ass music.**

_~'Cause I've seen love die way to many times, when it deserves to be alive~_

It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. Avoiding Ichigo, that is. Luck was on my side for the majority of the day, even though I could feel the sweat running down my spine the entire time.

Awkward is how I would describe the way Renji studied me with curious eyes during the time we spent slaying Hollows and collecting the information we needed, running into Orihime was a blessing I couldn't say no too, and then her invitation to join her for lunch was an even bigger blessing!

Sitting on the purple cushion, content with my situation at present, I ate what ever dish Orihime served me with delight, despite the nauseous feeling I felt in my stomach. Though, even I knew the smile I wore was not my usual, and it was only a matter of time until Orihime figured it out. However, she was more occupied with updating me with the latest then to pay any furrow attention to me.

Observing the small, yet cozy room, I understood why Renji thankfully declined the offer. This wasn't his style, and neither was the food. But who could complain? Orihime was saving me from a visit I didn't intend on making. This woman is a god send, I swear. I would put up with this food everyday, just to keep the excuse I had.

"What's the matter, Rukia?" I practically jumped out of my skin with the sudden change of the one sided conversation. "You don't seem yourself?" Orihime queried, concern filling her features.

What am I? See through!?

I paused, and a silent wave washed over the room. Orihime still eyed me with concern as I scrambled my brain for any excuse at all. "I..." The timid one syllable word left my lips with hesitation.

"Yes..." Orihime pushed for more.

"Can you keep a secrete?" Of course she could keep a secrete. Could she?

"Yes," She repeated.

I drew in a deep breath, let it out slowly. I wanted someone to talk to since this whole thing started, so why was I making it so difficult for myself?

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." I whispered under my breath. "Orihime. I'm stuck in a huge whole, and I can't get out..."

Orihime put a hand on my shoulder, her bright orange hair swaying in the process. "There's always away out, Rukia." If only it was that simple.

"You don't understand. This type of," I paused, trying to choose the right word. "...hole is one you can't get out of. Ever." Our words stayed at silent levels, I couldn't explain why, but it made this circumstance easy.

Orihime withdrew her hand, placed it back in her own lap. "Can you explain the type of "hole" to me?" She questioned with sympathy lining her tone.

My head dropped, and I watched my finger draw invisible pictures in the light blue carpet. "A few days ago," I still can't believe I'm about to do this. "Byakuya and I were called for meeting with the Kuchiki elders."

Explaining the entire ballgame to Orihime, including the using of my friends, I took multiple pauses and heavy breaths to help ease the burden of unloading. Unfortunately, neither worked, and the pressure just kept building. Bashfully, I lifted my head to look at Orihime's reaction to it all. Surprisingly, she looked calm.

"What do I do?" I quietly begged for an answer.

"Hmm..." Orihime turned her head, thinking seriously about her answer. "You should tell Ichigo." The smile that she gave me was that of worry.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Sighing in defeat, I stood up, helping Orihime on the way. "But how can I tell him that I love him and I can't be with him?" A felt the tears build up, even the idea hurt.

"Tell him exactly what you told me." Tilting her head to the side, she gave me a reassuring smile. "He'll understand, Rukia."

Nodding, I closed my eyes tightly, breathed out once more. "Your right. Looks like we're going to the Kurosaki's."

_______________________________________________

Right now, I couldn't decide if fate was on my side, or not. Renji wasn't at Ichigo's house anymore, he was called off to get further information and didn't want to risk coming to get me from Orihime's. Seriously, I couldn't see what was so wrong with Orihime besides her cooking.

Orihime ordered me to knock on the door, saying that she would wait behind me. Each knock sounded like my worst nightmare come to life. Confessing my feelings to Ichigo seemed like a fairytale, however, I knew it was going to turn sour, I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

As we stood waiting outside the front door, I felt the small droplets of water fall on my forehead, and looking up I was pleased to find it had began to rain. I almost smiled, but the door opened, and Ichigo stood there wearing the smile I had always adored.

Any good feelings I had, any at all, just washed away.

"Hey, Rukia, Orihime. Renji just left, small business with a minor hollow. Whats up?" Staring at him, I found it incredibly hard to breath. Just looking at him made me feel guilty and surprisingly happy at the same time.

"Ichigo...Can we talk?" I tried to sound like typical Rukia. What a failure.

"Sure." He stepped aside, he now wearing a minor concerned look I stepped inside, turned to wait for Orihime.

Rubbing the back of her head, her cheeks reddened. "Uh! Look at the time...Uh...I left my goldfish outside. Ha ha. I have to go get him inside before it rains really bad." Sheepishly she giggled, said her goodbyes and ran off.

My eyes opened with shock. How could she leave me like this!? Ichigo turned to me with a confused look. "Any idea what that was all about?" He asked, closing the door. My life.

"Uhh...Nope! None at all." Over exaggerating a bit, Rukia?

Silently, we made our way upstairs, Ichigo leading the way, me slumming behind. Walking into his room ahead of me and sitting down on the bed, I found this awkward feeling build up. I was about to confess I loved him, in his bedroom, sitting on his bed!

My heart rate increased, but was it because I liked that idea, or that I dreaded it? I walked over sitting a good distance away from Ichigo on the bed. Looking in the opposite direction, hoping it would make this easy.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked, hoping they were still around.

"They're out for the day. Some kind of "father daughter thing". So, you wanted to talk?" Ichigo was relaxed, I could tell by the way he was sitting on the bed. I turned my head again, punishing myself for looking.

"Y-yeah." I spluttered out. I hate myself right now. If only there was away to temporarily leave my body, I would do it, hide out for the next 1000 years of my life, then come back.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Alright, that question is _really_ staring to be annoying. But I couldn't stay angry at him for too long, the sound of Ichigo worrying about me was more appealing then Cookies & Cream Ice-Cream.

"Actually," Oh god. "I need to tell you something. And, it's going to be a lot, so. Don't ever say I didn't warn you." I warned him, with every aching bone in my body, I _warned_ him.

"You know you can tell me anything, Rukia." He urge me to continue, just as Orihime had. Ignoring my orders, I followed my instinct and turned around to face him, the guilty, shy look in my eyes shocked him.

Taking in a breath, I let it all out. "The elders have ordered that Byakuya and I wed, and give them an heir to the Kuchiki family." What better then to come straight out with it?

If it was possible, I swear Ichigo just had a heart attack. He didn't move, he didn't speak. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Looking back down to my fiddling fingers, I tried to think of away to get him to speak to me. Say that everything was going to be okay. Do that reassuring thing he did that _aways _helped me feel better.

"Ichigo I-"

"_Damn him!_" My head shot up, my eyes open wide with shock as I studied Ichigo's infuriated face. I scrambled my brain again, trying to think of anything to calm him down. But, to be completely honest, I was sorta happy to see him get all angry over this. Maybe Ichigo did care for me.

I reached my arm out and placed it on his shoulder. His head now rested in tightly closed hands, elbows resting on his knees. "Ichigo, calm down. Everything is fine." I ordered, and, thankfully, after a few long, silent moments, he did. And felt my heart rate calming as well.

"I did say it was going to be a lot to take, didn't I?!" I scolded. Ichigo replied with an unreadable expression.

I sighed, looking back down again. "I'm sorry, I just...never knew how to come out with it. So, stupid me, decided it would be smart just to give it to you in one whole." Looking back up with a small smile, I noticed his lips twitched. "Now I guess we saw how that turned out."

Again, silence filled the room, feeling guilty again, I looked back down at my lap, unsure of what to do next.

"I really care about you, Rukia." His whispered words shocked me again, and I looked back at him. He sat in the same position as me. "I'm pretty sure I love you."

The absolute best three words ever created! "I'm pretty sure I love you, too." I mimicked with the same tone. His eyes slowly met mine, and I felt my heart jump a beat, it became hard to breathe again.

"But your engaged, to Byakuya..." Stating the obvious, totally Ichigo. In the face of it all, I smiled. Somethings never change.

"It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." It was a lame thing to say, but it explained it perfectly, and the look in Ichigo's eyes made the sad smile appear on my face again.

Ichigo reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. I felt them burn red, but could care less. I watched Ichigo lean forward, I was more concerned for my heart, it was practically having it's own track race in there.

His strong, lips met my small, fragile ones with force and after I processed the shock of it all, my eyes closed over and I kissed back with the same force. I didn't want to, but the tears came anyway, and they freely fell down my rosy cheeks without hesitation.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I immersed myself deeper into the kiss as his arms enveloped tightly around my waist. It was like feeding hunger I had starved myself for, and I knew it was inappropriate to be doing this, but I couldn't help myself.

Ichigo was the first to pull away, though I was about to object, I couldn't blame him for doing so. Taking this to far would be to much, and we had to stop sometime. Our brows leaned against one another, still sharing the same embrace, the one we were both waiting for.

My eyes were still closed, but I wouldn't dare ruin this perfect moment by opening them and examining his expression and I could feel his warm breath brush against my lips, making this all to difficult then I thought it would be.

If I had a choice, we would stay like this forever. Yet the sad truth of it all was we couldn't, which was the reasoning I had as I pulled my arms away from him and sat quietly on his bed. His finger brushed away the last falling tear on my cheek and smiled.

"Couldn't say Byakuya isn't lucky." He chuckled. I replied with my usual sad smile.

"If I knew I was that good I would've done that a _long_ time ago." I joked, trying to make this easier. How was I ever going to walk away and return to the Soul Society, now? Leave the man I have been waiting for just to go live a miserable life with another?

"I'm screwed." I voiced aloud, unsure of what else to say.

"We're both screwed." True that. I opened my eyes and leaned in for one goodbye kiss, even though I screamed at myself not to, though, the knock on the door stopped me.

I let out a sigh and pulled away from Ichigo and stood up. "I guess it's time for me to go."

**________________________________________**

**A/N: Well, I've got news for people, that is the first and **_**last**_** Ichi/Riki you're going to get in this fanfic. Sad, I really love that pairing. Maybe I'll make them a fanfic... We'll see.**

**For any Twilight fans reading, I have just started a Twilight fanfic staring the one and only Nessie, I think it's got a pretty awesome plot, so please stop by and leave a review.**

**And don't forget to review this chapter! Please, and I will give you cookies!**

**Dippy Murr**


	7. Nothing Can Last Forever

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 7, and I'm very happy that it has gotten this far =) I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far. Also, I have written my very first one shot. It's about Bleach, so go to my profile, read it, and leave me some reviews =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own a very fluffy white cat.**

**_____________________________**

_~ Pleasentries arn't always welcomed ~_

_________________________________

Making my way out of Ichigo's house, I felt miserable. Something so perfect, was about to be taken away from me, and I didn't want to give it up for a bunch of old guys wanting a kid. But, I had agreed, as much as I didn't want to, and I had a duty to the noble Kuchiki's, my family.

I reached the door first, and opened it, expecting one of our friends. Renji stood there, with the smuggest smile I've seen on him yet. My brow quirked in interest. "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

At least someone else is happy, being depressed like this all the time, isn't the way I want to live the rest of my life.

"Nothin'. Just kicked three more Hollows asses. I think I'm on a role." I shook my head, he could be so cocky sometimes.

"Well, we have enough information, lets get it back before dark." I ordered, turning Renji around and pushing him off the door step.

He didn't hesitate to open the gate there, he was eager to get back and tell everyone he's about he's day. He turned, waved to Ichigo and walked in, I followed not far behind, not even risking a last look at Ichigo.

**___________________________**

Arriving home, I had my share of the report to write up and a sudden urge for more ice-cream. When all of this is over, I'm bound to be the size of Rangiku's breasts! But the ice-cream does work, unfortunately.

Walking towards my room, I greeted the maids, performing their chores in utter silence and jogged up the stairs. I had my fair share of Hollows today, I had no idea it was getting so bad, and ignored the pain in my legs.

My room was still in place, everything was where I left it and thats how liked it. I placed the papers Renji had given my on my small desk and left with the intent of facing Byakuya during a lavish dinner served every night.

However, as I reached for the door a knock sounded from the other side, and I opened it wearing a face of curiosity. Maybe Momo wanted to talk again.

Instead of Momo, one of the younger maid, Ryoko, I'm pretty sure her is, stood with rosy cheeks. "Pardon the intrusion Rukia-san, Byakuya-sama asked for me to inform you that he will not be attending this evenings meal due to a sudden illness." The woman bowed in respect and hurried off back to her duties.

However, I just stood in my doorway, shocked. Of all the emotions I could have felt, I was shocked. Byakuya never told me, or had one of the maids tell me that he wouldn't be at dinner. He just wouldn't show up.

Disregarding the nagging curiosity and worry in the back of my head, I closed my door and made my way downstairs to eat my meal.

_____________________________

Through the entire time I sat in the extravagant dinning room, slowly and silently eating what was served, I kept worrying about Byakuya. It was rare for him to fall ill, and when he did, it usually got bad.

Even thought the idea of marrying him was daunting, I still cared for him, and I hated to see him ill.

I sat in my room, at my desk writing out my share of the report, it was close to midnight when I had finished it, and by that time I was parched. Getting up, in just my grey slacks and singlet, I headed for the door.

When I opened it, I wished I hadn't. Standing there, with nothing bar a pair of loose pants, was Byakuya. He had paused in the hall, just as surprised as I was, I'm sure. Quickly looking down to the floor, attempting to hide the blush that had quickly reached my cheeks, I apologized.

"I-I'm sorry, Byakuya. I didn't know you were still awake." I sounded like a caught school girl peeking on her crush getting changed in the locker room.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, facing away as well.

I looked back up, sure that the blush had left and was shocked to see a large gash residing on my fiancé's chest. That same worrying feeling returned, and without thinking my hands reached up to inspect the injury.

"Byakuya." I paused, my hand touched the redness surrounding it, and it didn't take me quick to realize it was blood. "How did this happen?" I breathed.

It looked like someone had tried a very bad job at cleaning in. I wasn't satisfied with it.

"It's nothing." He added stoically.

"Nothing! Your bleeding!" I reached for his hand and started to drag him downstairs. Though I was positive he was walking, I wouldn't have the strength to drag him.

We ended up in the dinning room, and I pulled out a chair and ordered him to sit in it. He didn't refuse.

After I was sure he would stay put, I used Shunpo to my bathroom cabinet, where I kept everything, including fluffy slippers and got out the small first aid kit I kept in there.

Rushing back to him, I pulled out another seat and sat directly opposite him, placing out the objects I'll use to fix the wound. All Byakuya did was seat silently and watched as I worked on his injury.

Sick of the silence I broke it. "How did you get this, anyway?

"A Hollow."

"And you didn't go to Squad 4?"

"It wasn't a serious injury."

"You and I have different 'serious injuries', don't we?" This was nice, beside the awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I suppose so."

Another pause filled the room. But, strangely, I welcomed it.

I continued to work on the wound, while Byakuya tried to impersonate a statue. The statue had a lot of competition.

I tried my best at cleaning and clothing it, but I wasn't as good as Squad 4. However, this would at least satisfy the two of us. During the whole time I sat there, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and I couldn't help myself from staring.

I had never seen Byakuya like this before, he is well built which I imagined he was under his uniform, and for a second, I actually thought he looked kind of...sexy.

GAH! RUKIA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? I retracted my arms and quickly packed everything back into the kit.

Avoiding as much eye contact that was absolutely necessary I stood, preparing to leave. "Finished. I'm sorry to have kept you so long." I bowed and rushed off quickly to the kitchen for the drink of water I had first originally sought out for.

But as I was leaving the room, I swear I heard Byakuya whisper a thank you.

_______________________________

It didn't take me long to fall back into unconsciousness, after what had happened with Byakuya. I felt so embarrassed of myself, I just wanted to stop thinking all together.

How could I have thought, just for a second, that Byakuya was sexy? It was stupid. I didn't like him in that way, I always thought of him as a brother, nothing more, nothing less.

Then why this sudden turn around?

I smothered my head with one of the many pillows on my bed, frustrated with myself. The sun hadn't hesitated to wake me up, I supposed it despised me as much as I despised it. Siting up in my bed, I thought carefully about my day.

There was no way I would feel comfortable to face Byakuya today, so avoidance is a top priority on my list. I did have my report to hand into captain Ukitake, and he was ofter in his office this early in the mourning. If he wasn't ill again that is.

I took a quick five minute shower and rushed to get dressed, if all my plans were to work out correctly I had to be quick. Wasting time was not an option. If I looked to be to busy with work, no one would ask questions.

I reached the 13th barracks, my raven hair wiping my face with the currents of the violent wind, oddly with a smile. I really felt happy to be here. Unbeknown to me at the time, I was being watched.

"Hi Rukia!" A slurred soprano voice chimed behind me. Jumping out of my skin, laughter emitted from the same voice and a much more husky one.

I turned, shock written all over my features and saw two very drunk seated members of our squad. Calming down, I sighed at the two of them. How normal.

"You scared me half to death." I exclaimed, my hand resting against my beating heart.

"Oh, Rukia, your scared at anything!" Kione giggled once more.

Sentaro walked up beside me and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, Rukia. You need to relax more, have some fun," Jumping away next to Kione they both wore large smiles. "Like us!"

"But your both drunk." I pointed out.

They turned in unison to study each other, then back to me, their eyes both had a little gleam. "It's not that hard to get drunk, Rukia." Kione laughed.

Sentaro reached for my arm, and began dragging my towards one of the barracks many buildings. "Come on, we'll help you."

"B-but, I don't want to get drunk." I added, fear layered my tone.

As if it was a miracle I felt a sweet presence behind me, instantly calming me. The other two stopped in their tracks. "Kione, Sentaro. Let Rukia go on with her duties, I want you both sober the next time I see you."

We all turned to see Captain Ukitake wearing a smile. He was used to the normal antics around here and could only smile at them now.

Kione and Sentaro giggled and ran off. I wouldn't like to know where, but who ever they were going to go pester I felt sorry for them.

I gazed back up at Captain Ukitake, now smiling down at me, I replied with one myself. "Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Rukia. How did your mission yesterday go with young Renji?" He questioned.

Captain Ukitake was a very laid back type of man. Just being around him made me feel relaxed, it was something I secretly admired about him.

"It went very well, thank you Captain. Renji and I have split the report in two. He'll give his to Captain Kuchiki today." I added, using one of the many formal titles for Byakuya.

"Ahh, yes. Thank you, Rukia." He added as I handed him my share of the report.

I bowed my head slightly in respect and began walking away from captain Ukitake who know unfolding the report.

"Oh, Rukia." I paused, and turned.

"Unfortunately there is some new paperwork on your desk. You might want to finish them sometime soon." He smiled then walked off in the opposite direction.

I inwardly groaned at the thought of more paperwork. I didn't have the title of Lieutenant, but I defiantly had the amount of paperwork to prove it.

________________________________

Sitting on my desk chair, my legs hugged against my chest and my head resting on my knees, as I looked out the window to the small garden, this time I didn't cry. I smiled.

After speaking with Ichigo, everything seemed less harder than before. Even ignoring the large stack of paperwork just sitting on my desk was easy. Though I was sure most of it was due by the end of the day.

I stayed in that position for what seemed like a life time. I liked not having a care in the world, being able to smile freely. It was nice.

However, not everything can last forever.

I swirled my chair around to see who had knocked and opened my office door.

And there he stood. The man I had planned to avoid all day was standing in my door way.

_____________________________

**A/N: What a nice Bya/Ruki scene =D And I bet you guys were expecting a kiss, cause I was. To bad, huh?**

**What the hell does Byakuya want know, hmm? Stay tuned.**

**Anyway, didn't get a lot of reviews last time around, I'd really like to see some more. Even if you'd like to suggest some things for me to add. But all reviews help me to give you a better fanfic, so remember that.**

**Dippy Murr**


End file.
